


甘美毒药

by joka404



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joka404/pseuds/joka404
Summary: 一个关于风俗店的故事。含一点非典型BDSM。先爽了再说。黑黑黑预警
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

鸣人是风俗店打工的悲惨孤儿，老卡事事不顺心的水逆卑微社畜。

水逆让他沉迷风俗店里的可爱男高中生，高中生金发蓝眼会撒娇，软萌可爱易推倒，朝气的开解老卡，让老卡边草边感慨青春真好。

老卡慢慢地沉迷男高中生的甜美虚假幻象里不可自拔，爱上了“善解人意”的避风港湾。

但是对于鸣人来说，卡卡西只是一个喜欢上男高中生逛风俗店的猥琐大叔罢了。

当然，他的所有客人都是喜欢男高中生的变态大叔。所有的客人都对鸣人说着家里的老太婆管太多，上司很烦人，工作很多工资还少，小孩不省心，然后结尾一句鸣人真是可爱啊鸣人最好了。鸣人嘴上说“hai，hai，客人sama下次再来啊”，像是一只温柔的小猫咪。然后在心里吐槽这群垃圾人废，话还多。

卡卡西与他们的区别不过是脸帅一点身材还没发福罢了。

有什么用，到自己这里来还不是边吐苦水边草自己。

卡卡西看不见平时的鸣人，他只与工作时的鸣人相处过。他也没了解过鸣人的内心。

渐渐地卡卡西痴迷到了见不到鸣人就活不下去的夸张地步，光顾风俗店的次数越来越多，基本没有加班的时间卡卡西就会指名鸣人跟鸣人呆在一起。

卡卡西想跟鸣人发展出工作时间以外的关系，在情侣旅馆里跟鸣人扯些有的没的，鸣人就很烦，他只想快点结束然后下班回家，因为他明早还要上学。卡卡西还不想那些秒射男一样五六分钟就结束了，剩下的时间唠嗑混过去就行。

（行话：话疗，用谈话的方式治疗中年男人的心结是他们店的必修课，鸣人这课拿满分，他们店长夸他是这方面的天才。）

卡卡西性器很大，虽然活很好每次都能让鸣人仅用后面就射出来，鸣人自己每次也都爽得不行直翻白眼叫着找草，但是就很累，费体力。并且还通常两次打底。

所以鸣人每次都是诱惑卡卡西，堵住他的嘴，直接肉体交流。

卡卡西第六十四次对鸣人说鸣人我爱你为了你我什么事都肯为你做之后，鸣人彻底不耐烦了。

那时候俩人正在做爱，鸣人还骑在卡卡西的阴茎上上下摇着，听到了卡卡西的话就停下了动作。

鸣人逆着情人旅馆昏暗的灯光，居高临下地对卡卡西说：“好啊，卡卡西老师，那你就做我的狗吧。”

卡卡西犹豫了一会，可能有二十秒，然后同意了。

鸣人惯例只用后面达到了前列腺高潮，爽翻了，鸣人是官能动物，爽得话什么羞耻的话他都能说的出口。（鸣人自己也是在跟卡卡西做爱之后才意识到这一点，卡卡西是他遇见的活儿最好的客人），恨不得让卡卡西的肉棒一直插在自己的小穴里。爽完之后直接倒头就睡，因为他跟卡卡西做爱时不用担心清洁问题，卡卡西会给他清理后穴。

鸣人睡着之后把让卡卡西当自己的狗这套话忘的一干二净，醒来该干啥干啥。

直到下一次见到卡卡西。

依旧是同一家情人旅馆，房间号797，俩人在那张榻榻米旁做过爱，鸣人喷射出的精液润湿过榻榻米的桌角。

卡卡西表现的有点羞涩，甚至还有些脸红。看着鸣人的视线莫名地有点躲闪，还欲言又止。

鸣人就很纳闷，因为卡卡西老司机了，俩人什么姿势没做过，怎么还跟第一次指名一样害羞。

但鸣人那时候也没多想，就调戏了一下卡卡西，“怎么啦卡卡西老师，咱们都老夫老妻了，你还害羞个什么劲的说。”

（卡卡西是工程师，此处强行卡卡西老师。）

卡卡西脸更红了，然后站起来，眼光闪躲看着地板，开始在鸣人面前脱衣服。

先脱掉的是自己的围巾，露出了扣在脖子上的皮项圈。

然后脱掉了西装外套。这时候上半身只剩一件白衬衫，白衬衫有点透光，鸣人能隐约看见透出的红色。

然后卡卡西一颗一颗地解扣子，鸣人的视线随着卡卡西苍白修长的手指下移，不由自主地咽口水。

衬衫脱掉之后，露出了龟甲缚。

卡卡西解扣子的过程中鸣人已经看到了露出的红色麻绳，但当卡卡西真正把衬衫脱掉之后露出全貌鸣人还是很震撼。

鸣人心里“这也太美了！”，“这也太色情了！”，“这也太艺术了！”这三句话轮番出现，这是他这个语文水平能对卡卡西用上的由衷赞美。

红色麻绳衬的终日不见阳光做办公室的苍白皮肤更加苍白，因为粗糙麻绳的摩擦，还让皮肤沿着绳子的走向红了一片。

乳粒也因为摩擦和绳子的压迫胀大挺立起来，淡红色的乳晕扩大了一圈。

那个男人会对红色的奶头不心动！反正鸣人是心动的不行。

鸣人还沉浸在卡卡西带给他的视觉震撼中，眼睛不开卡卡西的奶头和漂亮的龟甲缚，时间对于鸣人来说还是径直的。

卡卡西没有脱掉裤子，他裸着上半身，跪下，看着鸣人的眼睛，用膝盖向鸣人一步一步跪着走去。因为跟鸣人的距离越来越近，卡卡西的头也越抬越高。

直到带着项圈的脆弱脖颈完全暴露在鸣人的视线之下。

卡卡西握着项圈上的狗绳的手伸向鸣人，仰着头，对鸣人说到。

“你说过让我做你的狗的。”

神圣的好似求婚仪式。

鸣人觉得自己被鬼迷心窍了，按照风俗店里的规定，他不能跟客人玩BDSM这样的高风险游戏，也不能和客人发展工作以外的关系。（可以跟不是客人的人谈恋爱）但他还是接过了卡卡西手里的狗绳。

他用力地把卡卡西扯向自己，手指蜷扯着卡卡西的头发命令道：

“舔我。”


	2. 甘美毒药（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假车。

“舔我”

听到了鸣人的命令，卡卡西顺从地张开嘴，在没出现的这几天，他好像完美地学会了怎么像一只狗一样去服从主人的命令。

他伸手解开鸣人的皮带，然后用牙齿叼着拉链脱掉了鸣人的裤子。

裤子落在了地板上，发出“噹”的一声闷响。

卡卡西伸出舌头，隔着内裤舔舐着鸣人已经半勃的性器，顶端不受控制溢出的液体洇湿了一片布料，尝起来是人体分泌出的盐分的味道。

“稍微有一点咸呢，主人。”卡卡西仰着脸，眯起眼睛笑着看着鸣人。唾液拉扯出的银丝还挂在他的嘴角上。

“是刚才看我脱衣服时就勃起了吗，主人？”

“唔……”鸣人听到这话，不受控制地呻吟出声。他自认为比起别人见过更多面的卡卡西，比方说，西装下面美丽的裸体，微微咬住下唇卖力草他时的模样，眉头微簇眯着眼睛在他身体里射出来时的样子，灯光下一遍遍叫着他名字的痴迷地看着他时的迷离眼神，但是这些统统比不过现在这个。

这个卡卡西，膝盖岔开，跪在地板上，赤裸着的上半身还被红绳束缚着，鲜红的舌头在他的内裤上边游走，嘴角的那颗小痣在这种情形下不合时宜地刺着鸣人的眼。

视觉上的快感甚至胜于生理上的快感，让鸣人的阴茎越翘越高。

”够…够了。“鸣人的手颤抖地抚上卡卡西的脸，拇指反复摩挲着他脸上的一小块皮肤。一想到接下来他想要卡卡西做的事，他的心脏就开始不受控制地加速跳动。

“把我的内裤脱掉，我要开始草你的嘴了。”

从来没有人为鸣人口交过。

更悲催地说，迄今为止，本应为插入而生的生殖器官只插进过他自己的右手握成的洞，以及，别人的手握成的洞。除此之外，他可怜的鸡巴没有感受过任何柔软的、甜美的、销魂的东西。

而如今前端处男的四象封印被鸣人亲自下了命令，终于要解除了。

卡卡西是一只听主人话的好狗。

他的手指勾住鸣人的内裤边缘，早就翘的老高的阴茎像脱笼的小鸟终于离开了布料的束缚，“啪”的一下弹在卡卡西的脸上，前列腺液还疑似在卡卡西光洁的脸上留下一条暧昧的水痕。

而卡卡西甚至连眉头都没皱一下。

他伸出一只手扶住了鸣人的阴茎，却没有将打在脸上的茎体彻底移开，然后偏过头去，张大了嘴，伸出了舌头。

他柔软的舌头沿着柱体上凸起的青筋来回舔弄着，顶端时不时地还会戳到卡卡西的嘴角。整个茎体被卡卡西舔的湿淋淋的反着水光，舌尖还时不时挑弄着顶端的小口，像是要把那个汩汩冒出液体的小口挤得更大。被舌头舔弄带来的酥麻痒意和被玩弄马眼带来的快感层层叠加窜上脊椎，让鸣人蜷在卡卡西头发里的手指越绞越紧，让他不由得想要夹紧双腿加速这种折磨人的细密快感。

卡卡西的动作突然停下了，鸣人被迫从享受快感的迷离状态中脱离出来，疑惑地低头看着卡卡西，但是白发男人只留给他一个乱蓬蓬的后脑勺。

“卡卡西？”鸣人的手轻轻地扯了扯卡卡西的头发，问到。

卡卡西仰起脸，他原本浅色的嘴唇因为刚才的摩擦变得通红，看起来水光粼粼的，不知道是他自己的唾液还是鸣人溢出的前列腺液覆在上面。

“你要不要…扶着点什么。”卡卡西问。

“不过是口交而已，你太夸张——啊！”

鸣人爽的叫了出来。

神经密布的顶端顶在了软腭那群带有韧性的柔软肌肉群上，被软腭和舌根温柔地挤压着。抵在舌根的龟头让卡卡西不自觉地吞咽，带动着舌根不自觉的抽动，细密温柔地刺激着顶端。卡卡西还贴心地向里吸裹口腔的肌肉，尝试去填满自己口腔跟被含在嘴里的那根东西之间的每一寸空隙。

卡卡西开始前后摆动自己的头。

鸣人全身的重量都倚在墙上，他早先应该听卡卡西的话，扶着点什么东西的。然而现在他没什么精力去后悔，因为他全部的注意力都被集中在下半身的快感夺了去。

口腔的温热和空气里的凉意交替着放大鸡巴被含住快感。与时不时会因为抽插暴露在空气里都柱身不同，龟头始终都被卡卡西的口腔包裹着。

卡卡西是一只贴心的狗，所以他会贴心地用嘴唇包住牙齿，怕尖利的牙齿会划伤他的主人。

然而在抽插的过程中，牙齿还是不可避免地会擦过敏感的顶端。

这强烈的刺激让鸣人膝盖发软，嘴里也不住地发出不成调的呻吟。雄性的本能驱使着他想要把整根鸡巴都塞到卡卡西的嘴里。

而鸣人也是这么做的。

他的手插在卡卡西的头发里，拽着卡卡西的头发手动缩小白发男人与自己的距离，同时迎合着卡卡西摆动的头顶着胯，把他的阴茎向着更深的地方插去，挤到了喉咙后面更细小的管道里。

卡卡西被鸣人毫无预警的插入干得想要干呕，眼睛里冒出生理性泪水，看上去就像是一层迷离的雾气覆上了他的眼。被迫深喉带给卡卡西生理上的不适让他想要推开鸣人，但他忍住了。

因为忠诚的狗，总是能够从容地忍受主人突如其来的恶作剧，并且从不反抗。

鸣人揪着卡卡西的头发，毫不留情地草着卡卡西的嘴，他插的很深，恨不得把那两颗卵蛋都塞到卡卡西的嘴里，让这两个可怜的家伙也感受一下卡卡西的嘴是有多么温暖可爱。

合格的狗履行着自己的职责，迎合着主人的操弄，做着吞咽的动作，收缩口腔里的肌肉，让他的嘴像是量身定做一样契合鸣人的阴茎。

无法闭合的下颚不再具有盛住口水的职能。随着鸣人的抽插，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。盛不下的口水被鸣人来回抽动的阴茎带了出来，沿着卡卡西的嘴角流到下巴上。

光凭声音判断的话，鸣人听上去像是被草的那个，他嘴里不断发出舒爽的叹喂，含糊地叫着卡卡西的名字。反倒是卡卡西，被鸡巴塞住了嘴，所有的声音都被堵在了喉咙里，偶尔泄出的几声呻吟也被抽插时带动的水声和鸣人的叫声给掩盖了。

射精的快感来临时鸣人突然反应过来他的阴茎还在卡卡西的嘴里，优秀员工的职业素养让他无端想起店规第二十二条，即：不能在无套的情况下在客人体内射精。他慌张地从卡卡西嘴里抽出鸡巴，但可惜，还是晚了一步。

精液有一些射进了卡卡西的嘴里，剩下一些在鸣人把性器抽出来时溅到了卡卡西的脸上，甚至还有几滴格外嚣张地落在了卡卡西白色的睫毛上面。

“啊！对不起对不起对不起！”鸣人慌张地道歉，他一想到下个月的优秀员工称号和奖金将要离自己远去就心痛不已。

看来卡卡西已经知道了怎么当一条合格的狗，鸣人仍需要时间去学会怎么当一个任性的主人。

卡卡西没有说话，沉默让鸣人格外不安，就算卡卡西自说自话地要当他的狗，但在这次服务没有结束之前，他仍算上是鸣人的客人。鸣人心惊胆战地看着他吞掉了嘴里的精液，期待着卡卡西能说点什么。

卡卡西还是什么也没说，但他的右手抓住了鸣人的左手，手握着鸣人的手，用鸣人的手指抹掉了刚刚被射到自己脸上的精液。

温柔得看上去就像是情人的抚摸。

就算是做这样的动作，卡卡西仍旧是跪在地上的。这个高度让他能轻而易举地含住鸣人的手指，不需要费什么力。

卡卡西伸出舌头，把刚刚抹在鸣人手指上的精液舔了干净，鸣人这次亲手感受到了这条舌头有多么灵活。

做完这些卡卡西便握起鸣人的双手，把它们放到自己的脸颊上。他就真的像是一条期待主人奖励的狗一样，仰起头，看着他主人的蓝眼睛，对鸣人说：“好主人要奖罚分明哦，不给我一点奖励吗，鸣人？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM 的元素已经彻底淡化了。
> 
> 写的我boki不能，绝望。
> 
> 开车好难，开的也不咋好。
> 
> 我的脑子还想开车，我的身体不想行动了，开车好难。


End file.
